Batman, Bigshot
by GrassHopper-Or-Scorpion
Summary: A short one shot into how our favourite Robin turned into Nightwing then Batman. Based of the Simon Armitage poem - Kid


**A/N – This one-shot is only out here as I have major writers block on the story I am writing at the moment.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the Batman films/comics/TV shows or Simon Armitage's poem "Kid"**

_Batman, big shot, when you gave the order_

_To grow up, then let me loose to wander_

_Leeward, freely through the wild blue yonder_

_As you liked to say, or ditched me, rather,_

_In the gutter ... well, I turned the corner._

"Dick can you come here for a second?" It was Bruce.

"Sure."

I walked across the gigantic hall of his mansion to the study where I knew that Bruce would be.

As I walked in I saw that he was in his Batman uniform

"We have a problem in Gotham?" I asked, pictures of the Joker running through my head.

"No, we need to talk."

"Sure what about?"

"You growing up"

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get confused.

"Dick, you're 18 now. Isn't it time for you to leave me and find your way with a proper job"

I just stood there looking at him. How could he say something like that?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm letting you go Dick; setting you free of Robin."

"What if I don't want to be free of Robin?"

"You have to go Dick."

"How will I live? I have no money, no house, no nothing!" Got you there Bat brain

"I've set you up a bank account and gotten you a flat." Damn him!

"Fine, I'll be out of your hair forever."

As I walked out that room, so many thoughts ran through my mind. The main one being how much of a dick Bruce was. The second being the fact I still have my Robin suit. Oh Revenge shall be sweet.

_Now I've scotched that 'he was like a father_

_To me' rumour, sacked it, blown the cover_

_On that 'he was like an elder brother'_

_Story, let the cat out on that caper_

_With the married woman, how you took her_

_Downtown on expenses in the motor._

_Holy robin-redbreast-nest-egg-shocker!_

_Holy roll-me-over-in the-clover,_

**SCORNED ROBIN REVEALS THE TRUTH ABOUT THE ONE AND ONLY BATMAN!**

**Gotham city paper was shocked when the young side kick of The Batman walked into our small building. The paper was even more shocked when Robin had this to say about our beloved hero! **

"**He is the worst partner in the whole of Gotham. He doesn't trust anyone and when he does, he never lets you do what you feel is the right thing to do for our fair city. Many times he left me at his home when saving our city and many times it went wrong and he had to go back, with me. Gotham, this man is not who you think he is."**

**Cont on page 6 **

GOTHEM SHOCKED TO HEAR THE UNNOTED CAPERS OF THE WINGED CRUSADER

Gotham city is in shock over rumours that The Batman has been leading the fair women of Gotham astray. Our informant, who wishes not to be named, says "I received an anonymous letter explaining that The Batman had taken advantage of my wife after rescuing her from one of The Jokers evil schemes. After confronting my wife and demanding lie detector tests, I discovered that my friend was indeed correct. I thank them for showing me Batman's true agenda." 

Cont on page 5

_I'm not playing ball boy any longer_

_Batman, now I've doffed that off-the-shoulder_

_Sherwood-Forest-green and scarlet number_

_For a pair of jeans and crew-neck jumper;_

DUFF DUFFDUFF

The punching bag makes a satisfying thud each time I sink my fist into it. The thought of me passing my entrance exams into Bluderhaven PD was enough to make myself work harder.

But I can't help think that it isn't enough for me.

I was used to running around Gotham in red and green with an overgrown bat for a partner, not Bluderhaven with everyone knowing my secret identity.

Maybe I could do both?

DUFF DUFF DUFF

Maybe I should just concentrate on being normal.

_Now I'm taller, harder, stronger, older._

It's been five years since Bruce kicked me out and I couldn't be happier. I have given myself a new life in Bluderhaven as well as fashioning a new hero for the city.

Nightwing

He saved the city at night whilst Richard Grayson saved it during the day.

I like to think I'm the best at what I do here but every time I do my mind always goes back to him. Will he be proud? Disappointed? Angry?

Only time will tell as we haven't spoken for years. Mainly 'cause of the replacement. Todd is a disaster... heavy on the dis.

_Batman, it makes a marvellous picture:_

_You without a shadow, stewing over_

_Chicken giblets in the pressure cooker,_

_Next to nothing in the walk-in larder,_

_Punching the palm of your hand all winter,_

18th September

Journal

I had that dream again. The one where I'm Batman and Bruce is just an old man. Waiting for something but I can't quite tell what.

Is this bad?

I've been having this dream since Drake took over from Todd. Since Bruce and I started talking again.

Maybe I need help. Should I call Babs? She always knows what to do.

Dick

_You baby, now I'm the real boy wonder._

WOOSH

"Keep up Robin!"

"Father would never swing over the rooftops in such a manner so I refuse to keep up with an idiot such as you."

"You can always skip patrol tomorrow and I'll go by myself."

"Unnecessary Grayson"

"Robin! What have I told you about using real names when on the job?"

"Not to."

"Precisely. Now let's get home, it's been a quiet night."

**A/N – So what do you think? Just a small one shot about our favourite Robin and how he matures.**

**Send me suggestions on which character I should focus on next?**


End file.
